


For One More Day

by heonibee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, a little of hyungwonho and jookyun and shownu, my first fic ever, support kihyuk, this is embarassing but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonibee/pseuds/heonibee
Summary: Kihyun finds himself missing Minhyuk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mitch Albom's For One More Day.

_**17th of June, 20xx 11:11PM** _

_"I want you out of my life."_

 

Kihyun's alarm clock rang and it made him twitch from his place. His dream once again appeared, for almost everytime he sleeps, he is dreaming of the same thing. He sighed as he walked pass his room's door going to his unit's bathroom.

 

His life is more boring than ever. Since that day he... _chose to break up._ A life that is a complete cycle. _Wake up- take a bath- eat- work- eat- take a bath- sleep and the cycle repeats._ But today is different since he got fired from work.

 

He sat down on the sofa and looked at the ceiling. It was painted white. Like Minhyuk's hair. He tried to knock his thoughts off and stood up, fished his car keys and his wallet then he went out of the house.

 

He started the car's engine and decided to go for a drive to a place very familiar to him. Thinking about Minhyuk and their happy life before, Kihyun feels more miserable than he could ever imagined.

 

' _Monsta Ville'_

 

The same signage from before came in sight. He missed this, going for a ride, driving to Monsta Ville, holding Minhyuk's hand-- nostalgic as it seems, Kihyun got out of the car and went to the biggest playground built in Monsta Ville.

 

The slide came in view, the vision of Minhyuk enjoying everything is slowly coming up. He can even hear Minhyuk's whines and laughters, Minhyuk's cries that same day. He is an asshole for thinking that breaking up is the best solution.

 

He stayed for a while and later on, he got into his car, he was about to drive when suddenly, a very bright light blinded him and there was a loud crash, a truck hit his car, and he was just standing behind it an he was hurt. Really hurt but he tried to stand up.

 

Kihyun doesn't know how long he'd been walking but he is certain that he is now standing in front of Minhyuk's house and Minhyuk is there, standing at the front porch, looking happy as ever, however, Minhyuk's expression after seeing Kihyun shifted. His bright face turned into a worried one.

 

"Jagi! What happened to you?!" Minhyuk didn't wait for Kihyun's answer, instead he carried him and placed him on his bed, took some medicine kit and he tried to fix Kihyun's wounds nd bruises, after that, he guided Kihyun to stand up so he could change clothes.

 

Kihyun is confused as hell but he isn't minding anything, he is with Minhyuk and that is all that matters. After he changed clothes, both of them lied down. Kihyun's head on Minhyuk's arms, face facing the taller one's chest, Minhyuk pulling Kihyun closer into a much tighter hug, slowly playing with his hair.

 

Few months had passed since they broke up and Kihyun wanted to cry right there and then. Breaking up with him is the biggest mistake he ever did. But they seem okay right now so Kihyun just enjoyed the moment, afterall this seemed like the last.

 

They fell asleep and the next thing he knew when he woke up, he saw Minhyuk dressing up.

 

"Moongie, where are you going?" He asked. Minhyuk looked at him and smiled-- the sweetest smile he ever saw. Damn.

 

"Oh right. I'm about to wake you up. Come on we have to catch Hyungwon's wedding." Eh? Hyungwon will get married? That's... "Wonho had been calling me earlier. He doesn't want his bride waiting." Kihyun was shocked. He wasn't informed about the wedding... so Hyungwonho really stayed up with each other?

 

"But my clothes--"

 

"There are clothes prepared for you. In the bathroom." Minhyuk giggled and continued fixing himself.

 

Everything looks perfect, but confusing, and Kihyun doesn't care.

 

Later that evening they went into Hyungwon and Wonho's wedding. They have been really close friends with the both of them and they are happy the two ended up with each other, looking so happy. Kihyun smirked. He know what this two would do later, knowing Wonho--

 

"Jagi, jagi, jagi" If they aren't supposed to be quiet, he could've bursted into laughter at how Minhyuk called him.

 

"Ne, hyeong?" He went closer to Minhyuk.

 

"Who do you think would be next? Changkyun and Jooheon, Shownu and his girlfriend or--" he cut Minhyuk off by giving him a quick peck on his lips.

 

"We would be." He held Minhyuk's hand and he chuckled as he saw how Minhyuk's face turned into a light shade of blush.

 

A few silence enveloped them for a while. But knowing Minhyuk, he started talking about how he want their wedding to happen and Kihyun could do nothing but chuckle.

 

After the wedding and it's reception, Kihyun found himself driving, holding Minhyuk's hand while Minhyuk jams with the music playing on his car's radio. The familiar signage came in view, and it looked glowing unlike before.

 

They looked at the stars together, finding constellations, a wishing star suddenly appeared. They both smiled and Kihyun silently wished one thing, to be with the guy beside him forever.

 

They went home that night. They would sleep at Minhyuk's place as the usual, Both hugging each other so tight that no one can tear them apart.

 

"Jagi" Minhyuk started. "What if one day, I'd be gone?"

 

"Waeyo? Why would you be gone? You're not going to leave me right?"

 

"No, just what if?" Kihyun inched a little so he could stare at Minhyuk.

 

"Why would you be? I mean, are you planning to leave this handsome guy?" Kihyun chuckled. He can't take heavy conversations as of now.

 

"Handsome? Where? You mean, tiny and cute little boy?" Minhyuk mocked. Kihyun pouted so he took a peck on Kihyun's lips and pulled him into a tight hug. "Of course, I'd never leave you. The two of us separating would be the death of me." Kihyun didn't answered anymore, instead he burried his face more on Minhyuk's chest. He couldn't stand this. Tears are escaping his eyes one by one.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, you know I couldn't afford losing you." Kihyun whispered.

 

"I know. That's why you should take everything back once we woke up. Goodnight, Hyeonnie." He kissed Kihyun's forehead and they drifted to sleep.

 

The next morning, Kihyun woke up, he had difficulty moving his body and he find the place familiar. Surely not Minhyuk's or his house but the hospital...

 

"Patient Yoo Kihyun is now awake!" A nurse shouted. What? Kihyun is confused. He's with Minhyuk yesterday--

 

"Miss may I ask, what date is it today?" He asked and the nurse looked at him confused.

 

"September 17, sir. You've been asleep for a couple of hours. You've been in an accident, don't you remember?" And suddenly, everything came back.

 

The lights that blinded him, his car getting hit by a larger vehicle-- everything is a dream. Minhyuk, too is a dream--

 

"Where are the doctors?! Patient Lee Minhyuk is now awake!" He heard someone shouting from afar... patient Lee Minhyuk, he must be wrong but he had the urge to stand up and go to where the voice came from.

 

He found himself walking, going to a room and now he is standing heart broken, seeing Minhyuk looking more pale and thin than ever. He was so shocked when Minhyuk looked at him and smiled. As if they had the same dream...

 

A doctor went out the room and smiled at Kihyun.

 

"Do you know each other? Both of you are already lifeless earlier, it's a miracle that you became both alive at the same time. September 17, 11:11PM." Kihyun's eyes widen...

 

Is it possible for souls to meet each other-- Kihyun was certain. It was their souls earlier. The doctor was about to leave when he asked something.

 

"Can I go inside?" He asked. Almost pleading. Kihyun is now crying and he can see from the glass window that Minhyuk is crying, too.

 

"Of course, you can. Just be careful and be gentle when touching him." Kihyun said thank you and he hurriedly went inside Minhyuk's room.

 

"Hyeonnie, are you gonna take back what you said months ago?" Minhyuk asked. He tried to smile but he was too weak to look bright. Kihyun went beside him and sat on the chair. He held Minhyuk hand and felt it's lightness.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just thought you have someone else--"

 

"Ssh. It's okay. I'm asking you to take everything back and let me fight this thing making me sick." Minhyuk didn't changed. He's still the talkative guy from months ago.

 

"Let's be together again, Moongie. And marry each other even before Hyungwon and Wonho. Fight your disease and be strong. I'd be needing you to arrange everything..." Minhyuk reached for Kihyun's eyes and wiped the tears running on his face.

 

"Please don't cry. I won't leave you. I would never. I'm glad you are back. Our souls wants us to be together again." Minhyuk released a faint laugh.

 

"You should stay and fight. I should be the only one fighting you so you should get rid of that disease soon." Kihyun chuckled. He stood up and kissed Minhyuk's forehead.

 

"I must live. Our future children couldn't survive with their eomma who would always cook them chicken."

 

The two of them promised not to leave one another and Minhyuk succeed. A few months after, they got married after Hyungwon and Wonho did. They are now living in Kihyun's house enjoying a happy life.

 

"Maybe we are destined." Minhyuk started as he tightens his hug on Kihyun's back.

 

"Why maybe? We are destined for real!" Minhyuk flicked Kihyun's forehead.

 

"That's for being loud. Stop being loud. Shownu's son is sleeping." Kihyun made a peace sign and smiled.

 

"Kihyun-ah." Minhyuk called as he felt the cold air touched their skin.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I love you. More than you ever know. More than anyone else and if I have to prove it--" Kihyun cut off Minhyuk's sentence using his lips and he smiled.

 

"You already proved it. And I love you, too. More than you could ever imagine."


End file.
